Dogmático
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Hibari era um homem de dogmas. D18 para Tenshi-chan.


Disclaimer: KHR não me pertence. Ou o Dino nunca teria uma _tartaruga_ como bicho de estimação, ne? ¬¬

Presente para a Tenshi-chan, que me deu o 'splot' base para a fic e divide seu amor yaoístico no flog! Eu sempre quis escrever um D18, principalmente depois de ler vários Doujins no youtube, mas não achava um ponto de partida. Com a idéia inicial da Tenshi-chan, o resto da fic foi um espirro!

Thanks a lot, hunny! Espero muito que você goste.

* * *

**Dogmático**

Hibari sempre foi uma pessoa de conceitos simples e dogmáticos.

As coisas _eram_ como eram e pronto. Não havia dúvidas, meio termos, hesitações.

Se ele queria bater na cara do chefe de uma das mais fortes famílias da Máfia italiana, que ria largo à sua frente, ele iria. Com o bom motivo de que aquela risada o perturbava profundamente.

Aquele som imbecil lhe tirava o sono, há anos.

.

"_Ne, Kyouya... você não sentiu nem um pouco a minha falta? Eu senti a sua!"_

_._

Os treinos eram longos, árduos, cansativos. E Hibari sempre se perguntava por que realmente continuava treinando. Não era como se não já não soubesse os movimentos de Dino de cor.

Não era como se, realmente, acertaria o rosto suave do loiro, em algum momento.

.

"_Ei, ei, ei! Já chega Kyouya!"_

"_Se você já se cansou, não tenho mais motivos para ficar aqui."_

"_Ok, ok, me dê só cinco minutos!"_

"_Dois."_

"_Tch! Sabe, Kyouya, eu poderia acabar com essa energia toda de outro jeito..."_

"_Hun?"_

"_Nada! Nada não... só pensei alto."_

"_Então já descansou o bastante."_

"_Quê? Não eram dois minutos? Urghs, essa foi por pouco!"_

.

Não era como se estivesse se enganando. Mentir para si mesmo era uma prática dos herbívoros fracos demais. Hibari era forte, sua mente era forte, e seu coração era forte.

Demorou algum tempo para dizer a si mesmo que desejava alguma coisa além de esmurrar o Cavalo Selvagem até a morte. A idéia de morder não era tão metafórica...

Ele logo descobriu que tinha _muitas idéias _envolvendo o loiro. Não foi tão surpreendente, mas irritante. Tão irritante que quase custou alguns ossos pelos arredores do colégio.

.

"_Eu fiquei preocupado! Reborn me ligou dizendo que você anda mais estressado que o normal... aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava fora?"_

_"..."_

"_Kyouya... isso foi um beijo?"_

"_Você estava fora. Por tempo demais, Cavallone."_

"_Desculpe pela demora."_

_._

Hibari não era a favor de grupos. E casais eram grupos, pequenos, mas grupos. Ele não andava em grupos. Logo, ele não andava com Dino.

Era uma relação bastante simples: treino, jantar e hotel. O fato de dormirem na mesma cama era parte de um acordo sobre praticidade. Quanto mais cedo encontrasse o italiano, mais cedo voltariam a treinar. Ou a realizar as idéias que Hibari descobria serem infinitas, vindas na cabeça _de Dino_.

Em poucos dias o italiano sempre tinha que voltar para sua família e suas responsabilidades. A vida de Hibaria voltava ao normal.

.

"_Quero te levar em um jantar. Com algumas pessoas... São das famílias Cavallone e da Vongola também."_

"_E por que eu iria?"_

"_Porque é importante para mim."_

"_Isso não me importa, Cavallone."_

.

Dino pediu milhões de vezes. Mas foi sozinho.

Das primeiras vezes, Hibari notou o quanto o loiro lutava para disfarçar na manhã seguinte que alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Até que o japonês se irritou e saiu do treino sem um golpe sequer ter sido desferido.

Os eventos ficaram mais freqüentes. Uma família japonesa estava tentando se unir à Vongola e às outras famílias aliadas, o que casusava dezenas de reuniões extensas de negócios por semana.

Por outro lado, Dino estava preso ao Japão por tempo indeterminado. Logo, as noites de hotel se tornaram noites em um apartamento alugado, no centro da cidade.

Em dois meses, as noites se tornaram manhãs, em tardes, em um guarda-roupa parcialmente cheio.

.

"_Você tem certeza que não quer vir? Hoje decidimos fazer um dia de descanso, nada de discussões chatas, vamos mostrar aquele karaokê novo para a herdeira dos..."_

"_Não me aborreça com essas suas saídas inúteis. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer."_

"_Claro, tudo bem, Kyouya... nos vemos amanhã, certo?"_

.

Naquela noite, Dino chegou bêbado. Deitou-se na cama, enrolou-se no lençol, soluçou coisas tolas como "_ti amo così_" e_ "non lasciarmi solo"_ e dormiu.

Nem sequer percebeu que Hibari estava na poltrona do canto do quarto, pensativo, olhando as luzes que nunca se apagavam naquela parte da cidade. Quando o japonês saiu do apartamento, pouco antes do amanhecer, se viu imaginando quantas noites o italiano teria tido iguais àquela.

Bom, no mês que correu, Hibari percebeu que eram quase todas as noites.

.

"_Eu preciso ir para a Itália, ainda hoje."_

"_Eu não soube que as negociações com a família Yukimura tenham encerrado."_

"_Não encerraram... eu... olha, Kyouya, eu preciso ir... você pode ficar no apartamento sempre que quiser, ele vai estar aqui ainda."_

"_Eu não preciso desse apartamento."_

"_É claro que não. Eu sei. Desculpe... bom, eu já vou. Até, Kyouya."_

.

Quando Dino virou as costas, Hibari se lembrou que ali faltava alguma coisa. Aquele riso irritante.

E naquela noite, em sua casa, o Guardião da Nuvem não conseguiu dormir. E nem na outra, ou na seguinte... Logo os dias viraram semanas, e nada do Cavallone voltar.

Nem sequer deu uma ligação.

Hibari tinha um pensamento muito simples e dogmático quanto a isso: se Dino não dava importância a dizer se estava vivo para ele, ele também não se importaria com o quer que estivesse acontecendo com o italiano.

O problema era que simplesmente pensar isso não parecia mais funcionar.

.

"_O que está fazendo aqui, Tsunayoshi?"_

"_Eu... Hibari-san, eu sei que não é da minha conta o relacionamento de vocês, mas eu não quero ver o Dino fazendo uma besteira!"_

"_Eu não tenho nada com o Cavallone."_

"_Ele vai se casar."_

"_..."_

"_Há algum tempo os conselheiros da família Cavallone e da Vongola estão forçando o Dino a se casar com a herdeira dos Yukimura, para reforçar os laços de lealdade entre as famílias. Mas é óbvio que você já sabia disso, não sabia, Hibari?"_

"_Reborn!"_

"_Nada disso me interessa. Vocês podem..."_

"_Hibari-san! O Dino foi para a Itália para pensar... Mas, ontem a noite ele disse que havia decidido se casar com a Tomoyo-chan, e ele disse que era porque o Hibari-san não havia sequer percebido a falta dele!"_

.

Se Reborn não tivesse atirado em sua tonfa, a arrancando de sua mão, Hibari teria acertado o Décimo Vongola em cheio na face. Mas não insistiu na sua violência, deixando os dois irem logo depois.

Porque não era como se estivesse com raiva de Tsuna, ou mesmo do bebê hitman. Não, ele estava com raiva de Dino, aquele imbecil idiota. Quem ele pensava que era para dizer _o quê _Hibari percebia ou deixava de perceber?

E todas aquelas noites sem dormir? Dino nunca soube que Hibari tinha insônia. Até porque, quando Dino estava com ele, Hibari nunca tinha problemas para dormir. Aquela risada irritante o acompanhava até a cama, lhe cobrindo como um cobertor quente, aconchegando seu corpo até o sono chegar.

Tomoyo-chan. Parecia que Tsunayoshi a conhecia. Todos da Vongola deviam conhecê-la. Eles estavam sempre saindo juntos, não era?

Andando em grupos como herbívoros fracotes que eles eram.

Quando se deu conta, Hibari estava na porta do apartamento. Entrou, com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Em vão. Deixou as luzes permanecerem todas apagadas, e deitou-se nada cama.

Mas não dormiu.

.

"_..."_

"_Kyouya, é você?"_

"_Você esquece de esquentar o chuveiro toda vez que vai entrar no banho, de manhã." _

"_O quê?"_

"_E você fede quando bebe whiskey, mas fica um cheiro bom na sua boca quando é vinho tinto. E você não toma vinho tinto com a sua Tomoyo-chan."_

"_Kyouya, eu..."_

"_Cala a boca. Eu ainda não terminei. Você queria que eu fosse com você nessas coisas ridículas de reuniões de família, mas fica fingindo que está tudo bem e isso me irrita."_

"_Desc..."_

"_Você pede desculpas o tempo todo para não me irritar, e isso me irrita ainda mais. Você espera que eu saiba como você se sente, mas tudo que eu sei, é que você é um bastardo italiano que não sabe cozinhar uma massa sem perder o ponto."_

"_Você nunca reclamou!"_

"_Você ronca."_

"_Bom, eu sinto muito! Mas você nunca me disse que eu era tão ruim assim, desculpa por não perceber antes..."_

"_Perceber... seu idiota... Eu percebi muitas coisas que você não sabe, então não diga que eu não percebi a sua maldita falta!"_

.

E desligou. Pronto, agora havia terminado com tudo, pensou. Agora era levantar e sair daquele lugar, o quanto antes melhor. Mandaria alguém buscar suas roupas no dia seguinte.

Porque era simples assim: não era porque ele havia percebido o quanto amava aquele idiota italiano, que o outro ia responder a esse sentimento.

Hibari não era um homem de ilusões. Era um homem de dogmas.

Não andaria em grupos novamente. Isso era para os fracos... para os sensíveis. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era cuidar da escola Nanimori e preservar a sua paz. Ficar com Dino não fazia parte do que ele havia designado para si mesmo. Era uma afronta a tudo que havia acreditado e brigado até agora...

.

"_Aspettami. Chego _em casa_ amanhã de manhã. Te amo, Kyouya! D."_

.

Mensagem. O que aquele italiano achava que uma mensagem podia fazer contra tudo que ele havia construído em si mesmo?

Hibari revirou-se na cama, se enrolou no lençol e murmurou coisas que nem ele entendia o que queriam dizer. Mas que se repetiam naqueles lençóis como o riso que amargurava seus dias. E ele repetiu, diversas vezes, ouvindo sua fraca pronúncia de cada palavra.

E não que quisesse ficar ali e esperar... mas _acontece_ que ele acabou dormindo.

.

"_E aí você dormiu, sem mais nem menos? Será que você não anda se esforçando demais naquela escola, Kyouya?"_

"_Não se intrometa nos assuntos do colégio Nanimori."_

"_Ah! Não seja antipático de novo! Você já brigou comigo no telefone..."_

"_Eu devia ter deixado você se casar e sofrer pela sua escolha."_

"_Então, eu tenho escolha? Porque se eu tenho, eu vou ficar com o Kyouya!"_

"_Você está me sufocando, seu cavalo!"_

"_Ops, desc... Bom, estou falando sério dessa vez. Estou falando em você ficar comigo."_

"_Eu sei."_

"_Um casal é um grupo, mesmo que pequeno..."_

"_Não seja ridículo, Dino. Um par não é um grupo. É um par. Pare de falar bobagens e me deixe dormir."_

.

Dino riu mais uma vez, abraçando o corpo já relaxado e sonolento do outro.

Antes de se deixar levar pelo sono, Hibari concluiu seu pensamento. Obviamente, ele e Dino jamais seriam um grupo. Um grupo é feito de duas ou mais pessoas diferentes.

Diferentes, matematicamente falando, seria que não pertencem a mesma pessoa, certo?

E Dino era uma parte de Hibari. Alguém que pertencia, absolutamente, a ele.

Logo, seu dogma continuava intacto.

.

X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X – x – X - X

.

Tsuna piscou os olhos duas vezes, tentando realmente acreditar no que via. Era Hibari entrando com Dino no jantar de comemoração da família Vongola?

Dino logo foi tragado pelos demais líderes das famílias aliadas, entrando na roda de conversas importantes dos grandes homens da Máfia. Tsuna observou Hibari se afastar, se instalando encostado a uma mesa qualquer e pedindo a um garçom uma taça de vinho.

"Hibari-san! É uma surpresa te ver aqui, mas é muito bom que tenha vindo!"

"Eu não vim porque quis."

Tsuna piscou mais uma vez, sem entender. E com muito medo de falar mais alguma coisa que estragasse o "bom humor" do seu guardião. Felizmente, Hibari falou por si mesmo.

"Vocês têm negócios com alguém que me pertence, e eu pretendo tirá-lo daqui assim que possível."

Tsuna berrou por dentro o quanto aquilo era assustador, pensar que Hibari achava mesmo que Dino era sua propriedade! Ele parecia um stalker assassino falando! Mas a intuição do Vongola não falhou. E no mesmo instante, o jovem Décimo não se esforçou para esconder o sorriso, enquanto mirava o guardião receber sua taça de vinho.

Afinal, mesmo que fosse através daquela lógica assustadora de Hibari, era reconfortante saber que aquela nuvem cinzenta não andava mais tão sozinha.

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

Tradução:

"_ti amo così_" = te amo tanto

"_non lasciarmi solo" = _não me deixe sozinho

"_aspettami" = _espera por mim

07/08/2010 – às 03h03am.

T. K.


End file.
